


Lost and found

by drarrylifee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrylifee/pseuds/drarrylifee
Summary: Harry and Draco both became aurors after the war, they also became auror partners. Everything was fine until Harry didn’t came to work and also never arrived home the night before.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. the normal days

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this fic, I started it a while ago on my fanacc on instagram but I never finished it there, and there were people who liked this fic and wanted me to post it. So if it’s you, this fic is for you guys! I love you all! And now enjoy! (I’m sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I’ll try to fix it, but just so you know there can be!) And for the people who came here from my Instagram account and who already read a part from the fic, I suggest that you read the whole fic again cause I changed a few things! Also feel free to leave a comment cause I love them! 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form! It all belongs to JK Rowling, I’m just a person who likes to write fan fiction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> euhm well this chapter is just the basic days and how everything is going with them I guess haha :)

Harry and Ginny broke up after the war because Ginny thought things were ‘different’. And Harry just didn’t know what to think of their relationship. So Harry lived alone in Grimauld Place. He often felt lonely, but he learned to deal with it. Grimaldi Place looked a lot better since Harry moved in, he decorated it beautifully and it had a really large garden, where Harry would spend the most of his time. He somehow managed to remove Walburga’s portrait, with just a simple knife from the kitchen. After he broke up with Ginny he dated some other girls, he also discovered that he was bi so he also tried to date some boys, but it never worked. They all just wanted to date him cause he was the chosen one. The daily profit never left him alone, so there were always huge articles about him, when some reporter saw him with a girl or boy. 

Draco married Astoria after the war, but they divorced after some time. They never were really in love, they really loved each other but in a way that bestfriends or siblings do! They could never love each other in a way that lovers do, oh and Draco was gay as ffffff! They really liked living with each other, but after a while Astoria fell in love and wanted to go live with boyfriend. So now Draco lived alone in a massive house. There were days that he loved it and just happily lived there, but there were also days when he wished that he had someone to share his house with. 

After a lot of stupid arguing, and teasing Draco and Harry became friends, (there was no other way cause they were partners) but of course they still teased each other at every possible moment! But they grew attached to each other and secretly loved talking to each other, but of course they would never say that out loud! Their boss thought a month ago that it was a funny idea to send them to a gay bar, well that didn’t exactly go as planned so let’s just say that Harry and Draco never did that again. 

7th October:  
Third person’s POV:

It was a perfect day the sun was shining and Harry was heading to work. Draco Malfoy ( as always) was already at the office when Harry arrived.  
“ Look who is on time!” Draco teased “Potter I never thought that this day would come” Harry stuck out his tongue, but still smiled. If he was honest he would say that he really liked Draco’s stupid jokes and he actually thought that they were funny but he would never NEVER tell Draco that!  
Harry was daydreaming again, a habit that he never lost! “-RRY, haRRY, HARRY JAMES POTTER”  
“Ah finally, that took long enough! Okay so let’s just finish these papers, and then we’ll grab some lunch somewhere” Draco said. Harry smiled and responded: “sure!”  
So they started doing some paperwork and finished perfectly at 12.00. It was Thursday so that meant it was Draco’s turn to choose a restaurant. They started having lunch together two weeks after they were paired together as partners. And it became a habit. “Potter omg stop the daydreaming I’m hungry, so hurry up and put your jacket on, it’s cold outside!” “ ooooooo, someone cares about me!!” Harry teased. “No Potter I just don’t want to be alone at work in the next couple of days!” And with that being said, Draco took Harry’s arm and started walking as fast as he could. He was very hungry after all. “Hey hey hey, mister long legs, you’re walking too fast!” Harry said. “Awww am I walking too fast for your short legs?!” “Well actually YES!”  
After a bit of teasing and talking they arrived at the restaurant, it was nothing too fancy, but still fancy enough for a Malfoy :). 

They came in and immediately a waiter came to help them. They got a table next to the window, and were happy about it. Until they saw a flash. Harry already knew what was happening and smiled, at this point he just didn’t even care anymore. And just said to Draco: “Hey babe, o guess that there will be a beautiful article about us tomorrow in the daily profit, so that will be interesting” Draco was flustered, he didn’t know what to say. After they had dinner they returned to work, and finished the rest of their papers. The day passed quickly. When they were finished they went home. They were both happy that they had each other, they still had their bestfriends but this was different they had a feeling why it was different but we’re both too confused to realize that they were helplessly in love with each other :).


	2. stressing out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop wood here I am again, im sorry that it took me so long to post again, I just disappeared or something. I hope that y'all are doing fine, and staying safe! I just wanted to let you know that I love you all, and you're so so loved! Okay I hope you enjoy reading this and have a fun day!

8th October:

Third person POV:

Draco arrived at work perfectly on time (as always) he noticed that Harry wasn't there yet but he didn't think to much about it because 'The golden boy' was never on time anyway. So Draco decided that he could already start his day with reading some letters and signing some papers. After half an hour had passed he went to get some coffee cause Harry still wasn't there and Draco couldn't concentrate because he was starting to get worried. Draco drank his Vanilla macchiato but he barely tasted any of it, he was driving himself crazy. After another 20 minutes of waiting he decided to call Harry. But of course Harry didn't respond, so he called him again, and again, and again ... Draco waited another hour doing nothing and worrying about where on earth Harry could be. 'I swear to god the second that that idiot comes into the office I'll kill him, the bastard has no right to make me worry so much!' Draco couldn't stand it anymore so he went to see his boss. His boss gave him permission to go to Harry's house and check what he was doing. So Draco left. While he was driving to Harry's house he hoped that he was just sleeping and forgot to set an alarm or something like that. But the feeling in his gut told him something else. When Draco arrived at the house he noticed that the front door wasn't fully closed.

_Dear Lord; Potter what on earth did you do now, you can't just go missing right now, I was going to ask you out for dinner this evening. And of course that's the moment that you decide to vanish, why are you like that? And why on earth am I in love with you!_

He entered the house and started calling Harry's name, but there was no response. So Draco went to search the house. He looked everywhere he went into the garden, (and made a side note to tell Harry when he found him to tell him that he needed to get rid of the red roses because they just looked awful) but there was no Harry in the garden so he went back inside to check the garage and the attic but he couldn't find Harry anywhere. Draco was stressing out so much, he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe any longer. Draco decided to ask the neighbours if they knew something about Harry. But they told him that they hadn't heard anything from him, which was kinda odd because Harry would usually have some tea with them in the evening. Draco was only more worried after he talked to the neighbours. Draco decided to check the only room where he hadn't looked for Harry yet. Harry's office. 

Draco's POV:

So I went upstairs and went to check in his office, to be honest I didn't expect to find him there so my hopes where very low. As I expected he wasn't in his office either. I just didn't know what to do with myself. At this point I just wanted to go home and cry. Until I saw a letter on his desk. I was curious but thought that it would be very inappropriate and rude if I read the letter. But then I saw that the letter was addressed to me. I had no idea as to why 'The Famous Harry Potter' would ever write a letter for me. At this point I just couldn't control myself and just decided to sit down and read the letter.

~~_Dear_ ~~ _Draco,_

_I am really bad at writing letters, so let's just get this over with._

_I want you to know that I like you, but not in a way like I like my friends, I like you in a different way._

_I know that you don't feel the same and that's totally fine (maybe you don't even like me at all)_

_But I just thought that I needed to tell you because it's been going on and on for years now. And I'm just tired of it._

_So don't you dare and laugh Draco Malfoy cause it took me over ten years to find the courage to tell you so just shut up will you :)_

_I used to think that if I dated a girl my feelings for you would just go away, so I dated Cho and Ginny but after a while I just gave up because deep down I knew that my feelings wouldn't disappear._

_You'll probably go back to hating me after you read this note, but I just couldn't hide my feelings any longer._

_I understand if you never want to see me or speak to me again, I just hate this so much._

_I've been hoping for so many years that you would like me back, I could kind of control myself when we were rivals because I didn't know you that well back then._

_But then we became partners and I started to get to know you and its just so much harder._

_I just wish that it wasn't that complicated and that I told you this earlier._

_Everything would have been so much easier, but easy and I don't go that well together I guess._

_So I wanted to ask you if we could eat some lunch together and talk about this._

So yeah bye, 

~~Lots of~~ love me. 

(Harry)


	3. stone cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the last chapter ended after Draco read Harry's letter. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and here I am working on a new one :)   
> I hope that you enjoy this one just as much!
> 
> I know that this is a very very short chapter, but I hope that you still enjoy it. Please don't hate me for writing such a short one but like yeah I don't know :)

Draco's POV:

When I finished reading the letter I thought that I was literally going to faint. _This stupid idiot has had feelings for me for like ten years and he didn't even tell me! Bloody Gryffindors are supposed to have a lot of courage, my lord! This literally means that we already could've been dating for so long. What is even going on right now._

And then I snapped back into reality, I needed to find him as quick as possible. I left his house and asked the neighbours to tell me when they saw him. Then I went back to the ministry. The minister was stressing out as well. I didn't tell him about the letter because that's none of his damn business. The minister said that there would be a new case to find Potter. I told him that I would work on it because I had important things to discuss with him. 

Harry's POV:

When I finally woke up I noticed that I couldn't move. My whole body was sore and tied up. The room where I was in was pitch dark and ice cold. I couldn't see anything, and then it hit me. Everything came back. I remembered that when I came home last night someone trapped me in a jinx and I couldn't move, that's when everything went black. And there I was, sitting somewhere in a cold dark room. _Why do things like this always happen to me, I didn't sign up for this!_

I tried to calm myself down, and took deep breaths until I heard a door open and noticed movement somewhere in the room.

Third person POV: 

Harry stilled and listened to the movement, he noticed that the person was coming closer. The movement stopped and Harry could feel that the person was standing right in front of him. Harry's heart was beating super fast, and then he heard a low cold voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time but he immediately knew who's voice it was. 

"Oh look who finally decided to wake up" snarled the person "I thought that this moment would never happen. But don't worry there's someone looking for you, and I think you know who. Maybe it's that stupid boy, the one you have feelings for" Harry shivered and screamed: "Leave Draco out of this!" To which the voice answered: "I would love to but you see, he's a big part in my plan so I'm afraid that it's too late, you know what I'll write him a letter, to make him lose his mind" The person left. Harry felt broken, he cried and screamed. But nobody heard him. 


End file.
